


All nighters

by PB9



Category: AB6IX (Band), NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College!AU, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: 6 college AU drabbles about couples during some sleep-deprived time.





	1. Baekren (Dongho/Minki)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All nighters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498727) by Me. 



> (This is a repost from my wordpress but ao3 only understands inspire)

* * *

_How do you know you have found the one?_

_The one you can be yourself with at your worst and your best, I guess?_

* * *

The sound of Dongho’s neck cracking echoed the small study room, drawing attention from Minki who was using three chairs to rest his legs to looked up from his phone.

The sound was followed by the sound of Dongho cracking his fingers, causing Minki to blink.

‘How far are you?’

‘I just…’ Dongho’s voice faded, his eyes blinking and stoopping down.

‘I kind of … just .. restarting again?’

‘Oh, but you know what you’re doing?’

‘I hope.’ Dongho pursed his lips together and leaned back.

‘You look stressed, wanna take a walk?’

‘The essay is not going to write itself, and it’s like 11?’

‘To be precise, 20 minutes to midnight, but you’re not wrong.’ Minki leaned back on his set of chairs, leaving Dongho to continue typing.

‘You can go home first, I’ll be fine on my own.’

‘Shut up, I chose to be here myself, it’s not like you forced me, just do your work.’

Silence took over the room, only the sound of Dongho typing on his laptop and occasionally looking at his notes.

‘I’ll be back.’ Without letting Dongho replied, Minki closed the door and left the study room to God’s knows where with his coat not yet properly worn.

Dongho could only sighed, Minki must be tired too, accompanying him in the library.

It was about 20 minutes when Minki came back with a knock on the door.

‘I figured I might as well work when I’m here so I went back to the dorm.’ Minki yawned a little at the end of his sentence and started to prepare work space.

He pulled out a sketchbook and a set of soft pencils and placed them on the table away from Dongho’s own work, who was watching with a smile on his face.

Minki then whipped out two flasks.

‘I made some coffee, so yeah.’

‘Thanks, needing it.’

‘Always.’

If someone walked past the study room A, they would spot a man with big built crunching over a small laptop plugged to the power socket, scattered around with pieces of paper, and across him, a slim man sitting straight with a large sketchbook opened in front of him surrounded by few pieces of paper and a set of soft pencils laying on tissue paper. And on the table, one black matted bottle and one bottle with swatches of paint all over.

And if someone walked in at the right time, they would see one of the two men occasionally glancing over at their boyfriend, smiling proudly, or if you are really lucky, when they do it at the same time and burst out in a small laughter.

* * *

_So someone who stays with you through thick and thin?_

_I supposed? Support you during exams? Make sure you sleep well, you know, all those._

* * *


	2. Jaehwi (Jaehwan/Daehwi)

* * *

_How do you know you have found the one?_

_The one you can be yourself with at your worst and your best, I guess?_

* * *

Daehwi was hugging a pillow against the desk as he was typing lazily at the essay he barely remembers about, letting his fingers type at their own autonomy.

At this point with his chin resting on the pillow and half of his face hidden in the fluffiness of his pillow, he sure he could just fall asleep on the spot.

In the solitude of echoing sound of fast typing, it was joined by the noise of lock turning, followed by door opening, soft touch of trainers against the floor, then barely noticeable slippers’ against the floor.

‘You’re still out here?’ Daehwi turned his head towards Jaehwan who was still in everyday clothes in contrast to Daehwi who already fashioned his pajamas.

‘Yeah, it’s so hard.’ One can hear him pouting through his dragged _hard_.

Jaehwan walked over to Daehwi’s side of the extension counter of the high kitchen bar and placed his backpack on the chair and situated himself next to the younger.

‘Looks like you are making progress though, no?’

‘I don’t understand anything I’m typing right now.’ He rubbed his eyes as he let out another yawn.

‘How was your practice though? Good?’

‘Average, but we finished a song today, so that’s pretty good.’

Daehwi nodded in response, Jaehwan squeezed Daehwi’s shoulders softly before patting his head.

‘You got this, don’t worry.’ He said with a smile and grabbed his lunch box to clean in the kitchen sink.

As he dried his lunch box on the rack, he filled up the electric kettle with some water and turned it on, grabbed his backpack and signaled Daehwi that he was going take a shower.

The room was filled with sound of kettle boiling, keyboard typing and occasional faint noise of splash of water against ceramic tiles.

Jaehwan came out of the bathroom to the living space in a semi wet hair, T-shirt and shorts with a guitar on his hands.

He placed the guitar on the couch nearby and walked back to the kitchen area, observing his boyfriend a little and returned to the heated up water in the kettle.

He pour some water in a mug, squeezed in some lemon, honey and dropped in a tea bag. As the smell of the tea started to fill up the room, he retrieved the tea bag and used a spoon to stir up the honey a little more before placing the mug next to Daehwi’s laptop.

There was no word needed.

The reflection onto the window on top of the night sky said it all, on one side of the kitchen bar, a small guy was hiding his face in his pillow but still trying to carry on typing on his laptop with a notebook and various colour highlighters and pens around him. And a mug – of course. On the other side is another man, resting one leg on the foot resting of the high chair and letting the other one hang freely, using the former leg to balance his guitar, casually creating some music to fill up the room added with occasional hums and lyrics.

* * *

_So someone who stays with you through thick and thin?_

_I supposed? Support you during exams? Make sure you sleep well, you know, all those._

* * *


	3. YoonHong (Jeonghan/Jisoo)

* * *

_How do you know you have found the one?_

_The one you can be yourself with at your worst and your best, I guess?_

* * *

Library silent zone at night does not usually contains much people, especially at 1 am.

And tonight was no difference.

He could count about 5 people in this vast area.

And since it is silent zone – every single little movements draw attention.

Well, if you don’t wear earphones – that is.

Joshua massaged his neck a little and scrunched at the ache.

Office syndrome was coming at him, and he’s not _that old._

He looked over to the table diagonal to him, from the partition he can’t see the stuffs that were put on the table clearly, but a bag on the chair gave it away that there was someone sitting over there.

He told himself to focus.

He put his headphone on and went back to reading.

The quiet sound of the door opening drew his attention, despite having headphones on.

Like he said, every little actions draw attention – well, at least his.

Coming in was a tall man he knew with two cups of coffee.

Jeonghan handed him one cup as he mouthed ‘You’ve got this’, Joshua smiled and mouthed a ‘Thanks’ back.

Jeonghan settled down at the table diagonal to Joshua’s, put his coat on the back of the chair before removing the bag.

For the next few hours, Joshua focused on his work, typing fast and occasionally paused to reread, think, rewrite and continue. His table was filled with a cup of coffee right next to his water bottle, few pieces of paper on one side of the laptop and a half written note pad on the other side with few pens. Jeonghan had his earphones on, typing much slower but he barely stops typing at all, only pause to check his sources, idea, referencing or sipping coffee. Or to look at Joshua for encouragement, or well, to encourage him. There was not much going on his desk. A laptop, a pencil case and all paper in one pile.

He looked at Joshua, Joshua noticed, looked back.

They both smiled at each other – telling each other that they both will make it out of this coursework submission period alive.

* * *

_So someone who stays with you through thick and thin?_

_I supposed? Support you during exams? Make sure you sleep well, you know, all those._

* * *


	4. Dongpaca (Donghyun/Youngmin)

* * *

_How do you know you have found the one?_

_The one you can be yourself with at your worst and your best, I guess?_

* * *

‘PLEASE FUCKING WORK.’

Well, that was not the sentence Donghyun expected once he got home.

‘Hyung?’

‘Oh, you’re back?’

‘Yeah, a little late sorry, but as I told you, there was a little problem with my new guitar.’

‘Right.’

‘Is everything alright?’

‘This fucking thing won’t work.’

‘You meant the laptop?’

‘So I’ve been, you know working since 6 pm, until you got back, and it just crashed.’

Youngmin sighed, fell back into his chair in despair.

Donghyun put his guitar aside before sitting down next to Youngmin and grabbed the troublesome laptop. He looked through it for a moment before placing back on the coffee table and turned towards Youngmin.

He stroked Youngmin’s hair before telling him to go get some rest, it’s nearly midnight already, he will deal with the laptop.

Youngmin yawned before sleepily walked towards their shared bedroom and then heading for the bathroom.

When Youngmin came out of the shower, the younger was still messing around with his laptop.

‘How is it looking?’

‘I’ve got it to run normally now, but let me try to recover your files, okay?’

Youngmin nodded and sat down on the floor next to his boyfriend, grabbing a pillow from the couch behind him, he held on to it while resting his head on Donghyun’s shoulders, playing on his phone.

Donghyun let out a small smile, it’s not like he didn’t know his boyfriend needed sleep more than ever but decided to stay with him.

And it’s not like Youngmin didn’t know that Donghyun would love to just go to bed after a long day of practicing, but decided to help him with his laptop instead.

 _Adorable_.

* * *

_So someone who stays with you through thick and thin?_

_I supposed? Support you during exams? Make sure you sleep well, you know, all those._

* * *


	5. Hoonsoon (Jihoon/Soonyoung)

* * *

_How do you know you have found the one?_

_The one you can be yourself with at your worst and your best, I guess?_

* * *

‘Okay guys, 5 minutes break.’ Soonyoung told his little group of boy band.

Well, university boy band that is.

He would like to say he is a choreographer – but oh well – at the end of the day, he’s just another student, his thoughts ran wild as he sat down on the floor, laying his back against the cold mirror, and his right hand grabbed his phone.

 _‘What time do you finish today?’_ a text, from Jihoon, 20 minutes ago?

He replied that it’s going to be a long night tonight. And given that it is already midnight, Soonyoung sighed.

‘Let’s go, 5 minutes is up!’

A small university student with a laptop in his hands, two cans of energy drinks and a large set of earphones was walking towards a sport centre.

A pretty common sight if you actually knows Lee Jihoon – not a common sight if you just know that he is a music prodigy and nothing else.

Three knocks on the door and Jihoon walked into the dance studio full of people.

Like every other time he finishes before Soonyoung – which was – admittedly – rare, he sat down on the corner of the room opposite to the people dancing, opened one can of energy drink and went on with his work in the laptop.

‘Thanks guys, okay, yeah, see you tomorrow!’ Soonyoung sat down next to Jihoon who only blinked at him and started packing up.

Soonyoung grabbed the other can of energy drink and sighed.

‘The gym?’

‘I’m so tired, let’s go home.’

The only response Soonyoung got was sharp look from the other, who then continued to pack up.

Soonyoung sighed before accepting his faith.

Would there be a day where he doesn’t go to the gym?

If one was to enter the gym right now, they would spot a small man lying on the weight lifting bench, working on his biceps with ease. And nearby would be another man lying stationary on the sit up bench – exhausted out. If you observe a little longer, you would notice the latter changed his position to just sitting at a bench nearby, playing on his phone – still drinking the can of energy drink and occasionally looking at his boyfriend working with the weights. Waiting fo-

‘Hey, Soonyoung – I’m done, let’s go home.’

A smile formed as Soonyoung was more than ready to sleep – which he probably will, on Jihoon’s shoulders on the ride back to their place.

* * *

_So someone who stays with you through thick and thin?_

_I supposed? Support you during exams? Make sure you sleep well, you know, all those._

* * *


	6. 2Hyun (Minhyun/Jonghyun)

* * *

_How do you know you have found the one?_

_The one you can be yourself with at your worst and your best, I guess?_

* * *

The typing sound echoed the room, with occasional soft touch on the track pad and touch bar to give the room something new. The light of the laptop’s screen reflected onto Jonghyun’s blue light cut glasses as well as the room’s purple night light and table lamp.

That’s what Minhyun woke up to at 4 in the morning.

He yawned before trying to figure out what is going on.

‘You’re still awake? Jonghyun?’

He noticed the other’s overhead headphone in place and decided to then, crawled out of bed and nudged his boyfriend in person.

‘Go back to sleep Min.’

‘You need sleep too, you know?’

‘I’m fine, it’s nearly done.’

‘No it’s not, like… okay … wait…. yeah, see you’re like half way through the video, take a nap at least, you’ve got a class tomorrow’

‘I can just go to the afternoon’s one.’

‘Okay, babe, listen, this is just the thingy to promote the society right – I know you’re the president and all – but take a break, it’s not due tomorrow.’

Jonghyun turned to him sharply with a raised eyebrow as if to challenged his statement.

‘Okay, maybe it’s due tomorrow, but you have a lab tomorrow morning, you can’t miss that, don’t take an all-nighter just because of this, okay?’

‘….’

‘Jonghyun, you can’t miss lab tomorrow – it’s likely the one you have to write a lab report for.’

‘But I need to get this done before tomorrow’s afternoon. I can just sleep for an hour or something.’

‘Okay, go to sleep, and I’ll go to sleep too before you complain about my health and put it before yours – listen – my class tomorrow is at 2 so I’ll wake up at the same time as you and finish it for you, okay?’

‘Babe, it’s not like anything you put out at this hour is going to be good – you’ll have to redo the whole thing again, and I don’t think that’s efficient’

Jonghyun pursed his lips, this was going way out of his plan. But Minhyun has got a point. He knew that he needed sleep, he knew that he would redo everything that was done after 3 am.

And he was really tired.

He nodded.

Minhyun gently take off his glasses for him and nudged him towards the bed, which he did.

Minhyun then saved all the work before putting the laptop to sleep, making sure that it was charging and crawled back to bed to join his other half.

Sometimes, you just need that person who knows you better than yourself. Knowing your limits and making sure you’re not pushing yourself way over your limit. The person who would tell you to go to bed at 4, clean up everything and tug you into bed. The person who would still spoon you in your sleep – making falling asleep with stress a lot easier.

Kim Jonghyun is very lucky to have found that someone.

But Minhyun might argued that he was luckier to have Jonghyun next to him.

* * *

_So someone who stays with you through thick and thin?_

_I supposed? Support you during exams? Make sure you sleep well, you know, all those._

* * *


End file.
